


Mothman

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Concerned Sam, Dean is Not Amused, Female character only appears once, Gen, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, I'm Bad At Summaries, Inspired by Real Events, Local leggend., Look it Up, Minor Original Character(s), Scared Dean, Worried Dean, sounds better then it looks.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: The creature stood at about seven feet tall, towering over the two of them even if they stood at full height. The creatures wings, which were beginning to draw in behind its back, had to stretch out at least ten feet on either side. They had to be some strong wings to be able to carry that thing. However, those factors were nothing compared to the creatures ominous eyes that stood out as two glowing red dots. They were almost hypnotic, drawing them in as they glowed brighter. The creature seemed to lean closer to the impala, and Dean instinctively reached a hand out to his brother to push him back. The creature leaned forward again, its face coming close to the window.'' Dean?'''' Stay still.''





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No one has bothered to write one of these with the mothman, and its a very local legend here where I live. So I hope you enjoy what I have to write for you.

Both brothers were starting to remember why they hated driving through the mountains.

The car was curving over the roads like a roller coaster, making Sam's stomach jump into his throat as the road straightened out again.

'' You alright there Sammy?'' Dean asked, slowing the car a little bit when he saw his brothers pale face.

'' I hate driving in the mountains.'' Sam said, past gritted teeth.

'' We've got another half hour before we can stop. Don't worry, just hang in there.'' Dean said.

'' Where the hell are we anyway?'' Sam asked, looking over to his brother while trying to avoid looking out the windshield.

'' Point Pleasant, West Virginia.'' Dean said, glancing over for a second before looking back. '' I think there's a motel in town, but it will be awhile until we reach the town.'' He added.

'' Good.... God I hate the mountains.'' Sam mumbled.

'' You get used to it after traveling through them a lot like we did. Dad and I took a lot of jobs out here while you were away at Stanford.'' Dean said.

'' Really?'' Sam asked.

'' Yeah. We were giving Ashley a hand and all that.'' Dean explained. Sam knew about Ashley, a hunter friend of there's who was a local West Virginia girl. However, she still lived over three hours away from here. '' I think it was about a year before dad disappeared on me when we helped her... I still feel bad for what happened to her on that hunt.'' He added.

'' I see.'' Sam turned away from his brother, glancing out the window beside him to watch the trees go by. His stomach lurched for a short moment, but he was alright after that.  He kept watching the trees, the last of the days sunlight dipping behind one of the mountains in the distance. He could see why people loved it out here, but he just didn't like it much himself. He'd never done very well on windy roads, as he'd learned on his way to Stanford all those years ago, and that had lead to him either sleeping through most trips, or knocking himself out with something before going through the mountains.

As he looked on, he began to notice that there was something in the trees above them. He pressed his cheek to the window, looking up to find what it was he'd seen. What ever it was it was following them above the car. The thing was huge, with what looked like wings stretching out on either side of its form. If Sam wasn't mistaken, the thing had legs dangling off its back side. He'd never seen anything like it, and it sort of set him on edge.

'' Dean?'' Sam looked back over to his brother, worry beginning to gnaw at his stomach.

'' Yeah Sammy?'' Dean asked, never taking his eyes off the road.

'' There's something above us.'' Sam said. '' It's following us.''

'' What are you talking about, I don't see anything.'' Dean said. '' You probably just saw a bird, or maybe a large owl. They're common in these parts.'' Dean added.

'' That's no owl Dean.'' Sam said. He saw the thing veer off back into the trees, and it began to come closer to the ground. He could now state clearly that the creature had legs, and its wings were some of the largest that he'd ever seen on a creature before. '' That things too damn big to be a bird.''

'' There's nothing there Sammy, let it go.'' Dean said. '' You're probably just tired Sammy, how about you try getting some sleep until we get to Point Pleasant.'' Dean suggested.

'' I'm telling you Dean, something there.'' Sam looked back out the window, and was shocked to find a dark mass hovering just outside the window. He jumped back, his eyes catching the glint of something red as it moved towards the front of the car. The glints of red light found his eyes, and Sam was rather alarmed when he realized that they were also eyes that seemed to reflect the light of the imapala's headlights. '' Dean!''

'' Sammy what the-- WHOA!''

 Dean pressed the impala's break pedal to the floor, and the car jerked forward as it slowed to a stop. Dean had to push back on the wheel to keep from taking  a face plant into it. Sam had to hold onto the dash, and when the car finally came to a stop the brothers both took in sharp breaths.

Neither one of them looked up to the window for a moment, but then Sam glanced up towards it. He was shocked to say the least when he saw it.

'' Dean?'' Dean finally looked up, and he was shocked at what he saw there.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjPuqSi19nRAhVD7iYKHQUdCIcQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Da9qvZXlSJ-8&psig=AFQjCNGT9YZQY6VzY6ADoQc-NC4b7-uH3Q&ust=1485309482826658)

 '' Dean, what the hell is that thing?'' Sam asked.

'' I.... I don't know Sam.'' Dean said.

The creature stood at about seven feet tall, towering over the two of them even if they stood at full height. The creatures wings, which were beginning to draw in behind its back, had to stretch out at least ten feet on either side. They had to be some strong wings to be able to carry that thing. However, those factors were nothing compared to the creatures ominous eyes that stood out as two glowing red dots. They were almost hypnotic, drawing them in as they glowed brighter. The creature seemed to lean closer to the impala, and Dean instinctively reached a hand out to his brother to push him back. The creature leaned forward again, its face coming close to the window.

'' Dean?''

'' Stay still.'' Dean said. His hand began to move towards the wheel again, and he inched his foot over to the gas. He had no idea what this thing was, other than the fact that it was a supernatural creature. It just had to be, but he'd never seen anything like it. If he could get past it then maybe they could ask about it in Point Pleasant.

The creature seemed to understand what he was trying to do, and took action. Its wings spread out wide behind it, and then a horrible screeching sound came out of it. Dean and Sam were forced to cover their ears from it, the screech loud enough to burst ear drums. The windows were rattling in their place, but that's when Dean took action. He kept his ears covered as he put one hand on the wheel, and pushed the gas pedal down to the floor. The car jerked under them, throwing the brothers back into the seat as the impala drove right into the creature. The thing, however, saw this coming, and took off into the sky before Dean could strike it. Sam's eyes darted to the window as they drove by, and he watched as the thing disappeared into the sky.

'' What the hell was that thing?'' Sam questioned, eyes searching the sky for any signs of the thing.

'' Hell if I know. I don't think we've ever encountered something like that before.'' Dean said. '' Someone in town may know. We'll ask around when we get there.'' Dean added.

'' I've never seen anything like it.'' Sam said.

'' It's not there anymore Sammy, just let it go.'' Dean said. He kept going, driving faster then he'd normally dare to on a mountain road like this one. He wasn't even driving for long before another set of headlights appeared in the window. '' It's probably some sort of local legend or something. Somebody's got to know wha-'' Dean never finished before the headlights got closer then they ever should, and then something was smacking into the car. Dean's head smacked off the wheel as the car spun for a few seconds.

Sam shot a hand up over his eyes as the windows along Deans side, and the windshield shattered and blew inwards. Glass cut up his arms, but otherwise he was left unharmed. The car came to a halt after a few seconds, and then he dared to uncover his eyes. Sam was shocked to say the least when he saw the damage. Like he'd already heard, the windows were mostly shattered on Dean's side, and there were cracks racing across the windshield.

'' Dean?'' Sam asked, his voice a little shaken from the hit. He fumbled with his seat belt for a moment, finally getting it when he looked over to where Dean was laying. '' Dean?.... Hey, Dean!''

Dean was slumped against the wheel, cuts running over his hands and cheek. He was clearly out cold, which was what worried him the most.

'' Dean, wake up already. Dean!'' He shook his brothers shoulder, but got no response. So he shook his shoulder harder, only managing to get him to shift slightly. '' Dammit.'' Sam looked out his window, finding that the car, or what ever had hit them, was long gone. A hit and run. '' Dammit, not good. Not good.'' Sam mumbled, reaching for his phone.

If he couldn't get Dean to wake up, then he was in trouble. He could have a concussion, or worse. That meant hospital whether Dean would want to go or not.... But what was he going to do with the car? The impala wasn't drivable right now..... He'd just have to figure something out for now, because he needed to get his brother some held. So he dialed the haunting three digit number, the one he'd memorized as a child, and then waited for them to pick up.

'' Hang in there Dean.'' Sam said, his hand still resting on his shoulder as the other line finally clicked.


	2. Chapter 2

It was blurry when Dean opened his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was that the lights were way to bright, yet at the same time they seemed to be dimmed for his own liking. He let a groan escape as he registered the throbbing in his head. He lifted a hand to his head, finding what appeared to be an ice pack resting on a rather large lump on his forehead.

'' Dean? You awake?'' Dean forced his eyes back open, looking over to the voice to find Sam. He was sitting beside the bed, one of his hands covered in wrappings that stretched up into his sleeve.

'' Sammy?'' Dean rasped out.

'' Yeah, its me Dean.'' Sam said. '' I was starting to worry there. You've been out for about three hours.'' Sam stated, sitting back in his seat. He seemed to deflate at the sight of him waking up, the tension in his shoulders leaving.

'' Where are we?'' Dean asked, starting to push up off what appeared to be a bed.

'' We're at the hospital Dean.'' Sam said. '' Someone hit us while we were driving away. You remember? After we saw that thing?'' He asked.

'' Not really.'' Dean admitted. '' I remember seeing that thing, then a total blank.'' Dean began to push up further, but nausea quickly rose inside him. He lurched forward, and the throbbing in his head intensified. His stomach chose to lurch into his throat, and he just about vomited on himself had a small bin not appeared under his mouth.

'' Hang in their Dean.'' Sam said, patting his back as he got sick. The doctors had told him that Dean had a concussion, and he'd learned from history that sometimes it lead to nausea. He would just have to hold out till the  doctors got back with some more of the good stuff and the dismissal papers. '' The doctors are going to give you some of the good stuff, then we can find a motel in town.'' Sam said.

'' I guess that I've got myself a concussion don't I?'' Dean asked.

'' Yeah.'' Sam said, setting the small bin aside for a nurse to handle when they came back. Dean fell back onto the bed, and placed the ice pack over his eyes to block out the rest of the light. '' You alright?'' Sam asked.

'' Do you really have to ask?'' Dean asked, looking past the ice pack to his brother. '' By the way, where's the impala?''

Sam fell silent, his eyes drifting away from his brother. He'd hit the nail on the head. He had no idea how the impala was. He'd had it towed to a nearby car shop which was run by a person who had sworn to Sam that he could fix it up for him in about a week, give or take.

'' Sammy, don't tell me you-''

'' I didn't Dean.'' Sam said. '' I had the car towed somewhere. There's a local car shop owned by someone who said they can fix it in about a week when the parts come in.'' Sam explained.

'' Are you serious Sam?'' Dean asked, removing the ice pack to stare at his brother. '' I could fix it myself.''

'' Not with a concussion.'' Sam shot back.

'' Sure... whatever.'' Dean said, sitting back on the bed. His mind drifted back to the thing that they'd seen in the road. That huge creature that neither one of them could identify. It was so confusing to them. Dean had seen all sorts of creatures, all sorts of monsters, and vice versa. How was it that now he found a creature he'd never seen. '' Sammy, you remember that thing we saw?'' Dean asked.

'' Yeah...... I remember.'' Sam said. '' I still haven't had a chance to search as to what it was.'' He added.

'' I see.'' Dean mumbled. '' Well, if we're going to be stuck here for awhile, might as well find out what it is.'' Dean said.

'' You sure about that Dean?'' Sam asked.

'' I'm positive Sammy.'' Dean said back.

'' Alright then.'' Sam mumbled, sitting back in his chair. '' But if you start to feel sick or anything you have to let me know. You know as well as I do that it takes awhile to get over a concussion.'' He warned.

'' I will Sammy.'' Dean said back.

 

\---

 

Both Dean and Sam felt lucky when they found a motel that was at a good price for the next few days. What Dean liked more than anything was that these doors didn't look like they could be kicked in by even the strongest person.

'' This is probably one of the nicest motels we've stayed in in the last few years.'' Dean commented, laying back on one of the beds.

'' I'll admit, its not that bad.'' Sam added, dropping down on the edge of the other bed. His bag fell to the floor by his feet, a clank sounding out from the gun that was tucked away inside. '' So, how you feeling now Dean?'' Sam asked.

'' Like hell, but better then when I came to back at the hospital.'' Dean said.

'' That's good.'' Sam said.

'' Although.... I wouldn't mind some food. I'm starving.'' Dean mentioned, looking over to Sam.

'' It's not even seven in the morning Dean. What's going to be open now?'' Sam asked, giving his brother one of his grade a bitch faces.

'' There was a 24 hour mart down the road. I bet you'll find something there.'' Dean said.

'' Are you just telling me this because you don't want to get up?'' Sam asked.

'' Like you said, I got a concussion. Those don't go away by walking to get food.'' Dean said.

'' Jerk.''

'' Bitch.'' Dean shot back.

'' Fine, I'll go.'' Sam said, reaching for his discarded jacket. Let it be known that it was rather cold in the mountains during January.

'' I'll see if I can search about that thing we saw.'' Dean said.

'' No, you're getting rest.'' Sam said. '' Like I said, concussions don't go away on their own. You rest up, it'll be gone by the time we can leave.'' He added.

'' And here I thought I was the older brother in this scenario.'' Dean said, looking over to Sam as he opened the door.

'' Well sometimes little brothers got to step up.'' Sam said back. He stepped out the door, making sure he had the spare key before he closed the door. Sam just hoped that he would actually rest like he asked.

Pushing the thought from his mind, he began to walk down the road towards where they'd seen that mart.

 

\---

 

Dean rubbed at his temples, letting a groan that he'd been holding in out.

'' God, my head.'' He mumbled. He shut his eyes, letting the images of that creature flood his mind. It was still bothering him that he had no idea what that thing was. There had to be someone who would know..... Wow, how was it that he hadn't thought of this?

He knew someone who lived in the state. Maybe calling her would give them some answers. She may know what that thing was. So he dug for his cell phone, and began to dial the number. He waited through the ringing, and then he heard the click on the other line.

_'' What the hell did you Winchesters do now?''_

'' Well, a concussions a good start here Ashley.'' Dean said.

_'' Dean, what did you do?''_

'' Actually, that's not what I'm calling about.'' Dean said.

_'' Then why are you calling me?''_

'' I need to ask you about something that we saw down here last night.'' Dean said.

_'' Like what? Where are you guys?''_

'' I don't know what it was. I've never seen anything like it, and to answer your second question we're in Point Pleasant.'' Dean said. There was silence on the other line. '' Ashley?''

_'' So the sightings have been real then.''_

'' Sightings.... Sightings of what?'' Dean asked.

_'' I think that you boys have gotten yourselves tangled with the Mothman.''_

'' The what?'' Dean asked.

_'' Just listen up, and I'll tell you.....''_

 

_\---_

 

 The six pack in his hand clanked loudly as Sam made his way back to the motel. He'd found the store like Dean had said, and he'd been in and out. All the essentials, and as Dean had asked he had his food which consisted of some rather greasy looking sandwiches that had been on display. Dean better like them for what he had to pay.

Even for the early morning hours, there were already a few people out on the streets. There was a man a few feet ahead of him who looked like he was trying to get to work. Across the street there was a lady with her daughter who was probably heading over to the same mart that he'd come out of. Then there were the cars that were already driving down the road to get to work. All in all, it was a peaceful and rather quiet town. Sam and Dean had learned that that was how it was a lot of times in West Virginia towns.

Sam turned down the walkway to the motel, but as he did his eyes caught sight of something that was sitting nearby in a small courtyard.

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiGjeip0t7RAhVQziYKHeWFB20QjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Furbanlegendsonline.com%2Fmothman%2F&psig=AFQjCNGYjX8_t0R1Tjh8U-nYbROObpGdig&ust=1485479983354568)

The statue was almost the exact same height as the thing that they'd seen the night before. The wings were slightly different, not standing as wide, but they were still pretty close to what they had looked like. But then he noticed the eyes. Sam was shocked alone when he saw the bright red eyes that seemed to glow the exact same as the creatures had.

Shocked as all get out, Sam quickly pulled out his cell phone. He snapped a quick photo of the statue before walking towards it to read the plate on the front.

The bronze plate read, _**The Mothman.**_

'' What the hell is this thing?'' Sam mumbled.

'' You've never heard of the mothman legend?'' The voice caught him off guard as he spun around to face a man. He looked to be the same age as their dad, if he was still alive today. Aside from that he looked like any ordinary local, but at the same time his interest had been peeked by his looking at the statue.

'' Never heard of it.'' Sam admitted. '' Can you tell me what it is?''

'' That's a very long story... One that I still remember like it was yesterday.....''


	3. Chapter 3

Sam walked in the door with thoughts running mad through his mind.

'' Right... Yeah, thanks for this Ashley.'' Sam looked over to Dean as he sat up off the bed with the phone still held to his ear. '' Right, bye.'' He hung up the phone, setting it on the table beside him before looking towards Sam.

'' I got to tell you something.'' They both said at the same time. They paused, looking at each other dumbfounded. '' You go first.'' They said at the same time again. Again the dumbfounded look returned. Then Dean shrugged, motioning for Sam to take a seat.

'' You go first.'' Dean said.

'' Alright.'' Sam said, tossing the bag of food towards his brother. Dena caught the bag with a smile on his face, tearing one of the sandwiches open as Sam took a seat on the edge of the bed. '' I think I know what it was that we saw last night.'' Sam said.

'' What was it?'' Dean asked past a mouthful of sandwich. Sam face grew with disgust at the sight of the chewed food when Dean spoke, but he spoke on anyway.

'' I found this strange statue that's not far from this place.'' Sam said, pulling out his cellphone. '' Take a look.'' He pulled up the photo, and handed it over to Dean. He took the offered phone, and took a quick glance at the photo. He was about to hand it back, but took a double take. He held the phone closer to his face, and Sam could see his brothers eyes open wide as he realized what it was that he was looking at.

'' Sammy where the hell did you see this thing?'' Dean asked, handing the phone back.

'' It's about a block down from the hotel. We must've missed it on the way over here because that thing is just about the same size as what we saw.'' Sam said. '' I ran into a man while I was over there. He told me that this thing is called the mothman.'' Sam explained.

'' Are you serious?'' Dean asked.

'' Dean serious, why?'' Sam asked.

'' Well, While you were out I called Ashley about the thing.'' Dean said.

'' What did she have to say?''

'' She told me that this thing, this so called mothman, is apparently a huge local tale here.'' Dean explained. '' She told me that the thing popped up back in the sixties a few times, but then disappeared until recently when it was seen back in November.''

'' There's more to it then that Dean.'' Sam said.

'' Like what. What did you learn?'' Dean asked.

'' The man told me that apparently the very last sighting of the mothman was right before the silver bridge collapsed killing 46 people.'' Sam explained. '' The man told me that the sighting of the creature could lead to disaster whether it will happen later, or happen right after the sighting.'' Sam said.

'' Like the crash last night.'' Dean said. '' We saw it, and then we were hit in a hit and run.''

'' Exactly.'' Sam said. '' We saw this thing..... Dean, I think we need to do something about this.''

'' What can we do? We don't even know where it is, and like you kept pointing out I've got a concussion so there's not much that I can do.'' Dean said.

'' Not quite.'' Sam said. '' The man told me where a lot of the sightings took place.'' Sam said.

'' Well where was it?'' Dean asked.

'' It was at an old TNT area just outside the town. I don't know what may be there, but its worth looking at. Maybe if we find the thing again we can find out how to kill it so it's not bothering these people anymore.'' Sam explained.

'' Alright Sammy.'' Dean said, taking another bite out of his sandwich. '' We'll look into it, but if we can't find this thing then I say we leave it to the locals because as far as what both you and I have heard its only caused two incidents where people got hurt.'' He added.

'' You mean us, and those people on the bridge.'' Sam said.

'' Whatever.'' Dean said, taking another large bite. '' We'll go check out that stupid TNT plant later.''

'' Right.''

 

\---

 

 '' I don't believe this.'' Dean mumbled. '' There's nothing here.''

Dean looked out to the dead looking tree lined area. This was supposed to be the same place that the mothman had first been sighted, but there didn't appear to be anything here except for a few little hills that stuck up a ways away from them. He was starting to believe that they'd been screwed over, but then Sam spoke up.

'' There's more here then you realize Dean.'' Sam said, stepping up beside his brother.

'' Like what, small hills. There's nothing here Sammy, face it.'' Dean said.

'' I checked into this place while you were finishing those sandwiches Dean.'' Sam said, shooting his brother a look. '' You'd be surprised what's actually here.... Look at those hills.'' Sam said, pointing to one of the closest mounds that stuck up like a sore thumb. '' Those were used back during WW2 to store bombs and other lethal weapons. To this day they still hold some of that stuff.''

'' Could you be more of a geek there Sammy?'' Dean asked. Sam shot him a look. '' Whatever, lets just start searching. Come on.'' He said, walking into the area. Sam followed close, falling into step beside his brother as they looked around. As they walked, they were both pondering on the thought as to why the creature was even here. They still knew almost nothing about the mothman, even after looking through there dads journal. John had never left anything about this creature inside. Even the online sights weren't much help. All of them just repeated the events that took place back in the 60's when the creature was first spotted here by a group of couples. Why the hell would a couples group even come out here anyway? There's nothing here except some lethal mounds of dirt. Then Dean thought of something that they may have been doing, and got a small smile on his face. He wasn't able to hide it from Sam, who just rolled his eyes at his brothers behavior.

 As they walked along the brothers ran across one of the mounds that Sam had pointed out upon their arrival to the sight. Dean, being curious about what might be inside, began to walk around it looking for the door. Whether it was what they were looking for or not, it could provide some insight on where their mothman was hiding. For all they knew it could be cooped up in one of these many mounds that surrounded them. It wasn't long before Dean came across what appeared to be the entrance. It was made up of a large metal door that was rusty red. There was a chain around the handles that at one point may have held the door shut. However, the chain was rusted even worse then the door, and was busted which would allow anyone to enter without bolt cutters.

'' Hey Sammy, you should get a look at this.'' Dean said, looking back to where he'd left his brother.

'' What is it?'' Sam asked, running over to his brother. Dean didn't even have to point to it for Sam to find it. They both became so intrigued by it that when Dean made a move to open the door Sam never stopped him. He reached for the metal door handle, gripping the cold rusted metal in a strong hold. He wrenched the door back, and the two of them were immediately assaulted by the worst smell they'd ever encountered in their lives. They both reared back, covering their faces to get rid of the stench. It was bad enough that Dean found that his eye were beginning to water, and he bet that Sam's were as well. He wiped the offending tears away, looking towards Sam with an annoyed face.

'' What the hell died in there?'' Dean asked, uncovering his face when he was sure the smell was gone.

'' No clue. It may not even be an animal.'' Sam pointed out, uncovering his own mouth as they turned to peer inside the door. What they saw inside was a small compact room that was no bigger, if not smaller, then the motel room they'd rented. Inside rested a few crates and barrels that lined the walls and middle of the room. They were actually surprised that there weren't more of them. When they'd opened the door, they'd expected for the room to be stuffed with the countless things that had been stored in this area. However, they both knew that people got desperate, and someone could've come along to take some of the stuff that was inside. It could also be possible that there were more stored away in the other mounds that were in the area. That's when the thought ran across Dean's mind. Where these bombs or explosives active?

'' Hey Sammy, are these things live?'' Dean asked.

'' Yeah, there was an incident about a year ago or so where one of the mounds exploded when someone broke in.'' Sam said.

'' Why didn't you mention that before I opened the door?''

'' Because I was as curious as you are Dean.'' Sam said, stepping away from the door. '' Now come on. We had our look, so lets get out of here and keep looking for that thing.''

'' Yeah, just give me a second.'' Dean took a few steps towards the mound, getting closer to the door. He'd noticed something while looking at the crates. It was sitting right there on the ground. There were scuff marks, like someone had carried or pushed crates away from the spots. As well, there were faded squares and circles along the ground where the same crates may have been resting. '' Sammy, something's been in here.'' Dean stopped when he heard what sounded like something snapping, followed by a loud grunt of pain. Dean spun around, and found Sam sprawled on his back, arms raised up in defense as the barrel of a riffle was pressed into his face.

'' Who the hell are you! What do you think you're doing here!'' The man behind the gun demanded.

Dean watched as Sam pushed back on the ground, backing away as the man crept out of the trees to reveal an older man who looked more redneck than most locals would.

'' I ain't going to ask you again! Why you messing with my stuff!'' He yelled, pressing forward on Sam.

'' Leave my brother alone!'' Dean demanded, stepping in when the riffles barrel pressed to his brothers forehead. The barrel then found its way up to him, along with Sam's eyes. The motion of his head revealed what appeared to be blood along his temple. The bastard had actually hit him, but that was the least of his worries. He was literally facing down the barrel of a gun as a crazy old man shouted at them.

'' I will shoot you boy, now why are you here!'' He demanded, pressing forward on him.

Dean knew he was screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

'' Come on man. Let's put the gun down, no one needs to get hurt.''

'' You're the one who's intruding here! You and all those other people searching for that damn moth guy or what ever he's called!'' The old man shouted, his riffle still raised at Dean's chest. He still had his hands held up to show that he meant no harm, but that fact was starting to waver.

Sam was still sitting on the ground less than a foot away from the man, his eyes watching him with worry. Dean could see the blood on his face from where he must've been hit by the barrel of the riffle, which made him even more outraged then he already was. This guy had actually attacked his brother, but he wasn't going to get away with it.

'' You tourists really piss me off! Always coming here after a creature that's not even real. The damn things a myth, a legend started for propaganda! So why don't you two get out of here already!'' He demanded. Sam moved out of the corner of his eye, and the gun was trained on him again. '' Don't you dare move.'' He warned. Sam fell still again as his eyes drifted back to Dean for an answer as to what to do.

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjxg__g4ePRAhWE5CYKHVbzAnkQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.imfdb.org%2Fwiki%2FWilby_Conspiracy%2C_The&psig=AFQjCNHgIZoitRsZeX8Pu1Nhvc-0FZXxsQ&ust=1485655857401991)

'' Well how can we leave if my brother can't stand?'' Dean asked, looking for a quick way out. This guy was a whole buckets worth of crazy. '' We'll leave, but you better get that gun off my brother.'' Dean warned.

'' Who are you people!'' He demanded, waving the gun in front of himself.

'' We're just passing through. Our car crashed just outside town.'' Sam answered before Dean had a chance to speak a lie. Better to tell the truth this time then a lie. '' We heard of the local legend, and thought taking a look would be cool while we wait for our car to be fixed.'' The gun pulled away from Sam, and then the old man shot him a stare that seemed to look right through him. It unnerved him on all ends, but he sat as still as he could waiting to see what he was going to do. Then Dean saw him lower the gun all the way before motioning with his head.

'' You two saw nothing. I was never here, and you hit your head off a low hanging branch.'' The man said. Sam looked over to Dean, who was already walking towards him. He bent over, grabbing Sam's jacket as he hauled him to his feet. When he was standing they looked back to Dean with shock.

'' Who are you old man?'' Dean asked.

'' A man that you don't want to mess with, trust me.'' He warned, cocking the gun in his hands. '' Go... Or I will put a hole in you both.'' Sam and Dean didn't have to hear him twice as they turned and began to walk back the way that they came. As they walked back Sam glanced over his shoulder and found the man holding the gun up. He fired a shot up into the sky, a warning shot to scare them off. It worked, because the two quickly took off back to where they'd left the junk car they'd _Borrowed_ for the duration of their stay.

Neither one of them even noticed the set of red eyes watching them from a few yards away.

 

\---

 

'' Will you stop already Dean, its not bleeding anymore.''

'' Like hell it isn't. You've got a two inch gash to your head.'' Dean said, going through what was left in their med kit. Dean quietly made a mental note to himself that they needed to make a supply run for their med kit because they were running low on supplies. '' You're lucky its not deep enough for stitches. Now sit still so I can do this.'' Dean said.

'' Here I thought you were the hurt one.'' Sam mumbled, watching as Dean reached for a small gauze pad and medical tape.

'' I am, but a concussion doesn't mean that I let my brother deal with that.'' Dean said, motioning to the cut as he placed the gauze pad over it. It stung for a moment, but after that was just fine.

'' Who the hell was that old man anyway?'' Sam mumble as Dean placed the tape around the ad to hold it in place.

'' Hell if I know. The man was all kinds of crazy in my eyes.'' Dean said, stepping back when the pad was held in place. '' How the hell did he even find us?''

'' He found me. I was starting to walk back, and then I felt the barrel of his riffle hitting me in the head.'' Sam said. '' I think he may have been following us or something.'' Sam suggested.

'' Maybe. Whoever he was he was truly crazy, and probably would've shot us dead if we hadn't left.'' Dean said.

'' We never did find anything on the mothman out there.'' Sam mumbled.

'' What we did find was a bunch of mounds that were ransacked.'' Dean said.

'' What?''

'' Before you got hit I took a closer look at that storage room. It looked like someone had taken some of the boxes out recently.'' Dean said.

'' Maybe it was that old man, he seemed pretty hostile from us just being there.'' Sam mentioned.

'' Maybe, bit there's not much that we can do about it Sammy. We've got to focus on finding out what that stupid mothman thing is so we can take care of it.'' Dean said.

'' I know, I know... But I think that we should keep an eye on the area. There was something about that man that just seemed off.'' Sam mumbled.

'' I'll keep that in mind.'' Dean said, reaching for the remote to the TV set. He flipped it on, laying back on the bed. '' When you ran into that man the other day, did he say anything else about the creature?'' Dean asked, glancing at Sam before turning back to the TV.

'' No. Although he said if we wanted to look into it more there's apparently a museum about the mothman in town. Might be worth checking out.'' Sam said.

'' Maybe later. I'm exhausted right now.'' Dean said, sliding into the pillows under him.

'' It's not even six yet.'' Sam mumbled, watching as his brother got comfortable on his bed.

'' Relax Sammy. We'll check out the museum tomorrow.'' Dean said, relaxing further into the pillows as he began to drift off. '' We'll find it.''

'' Maybe.'' Sam mumbled, watching as Dean fell asleep. He glanced over to the TV, finding the station that he'd left on was a local news program. It looked like it was going to rain tomorrow. Great, just great.

Sam let his mind wander about the creature, wondering just what it could be. If it had been hostile then it would've attacked them when it had stopped them back on that road. It also would've attacked all those people that it had run across back in the 60's. So what was it?

Sam wasn't tired like his brother, so he decided to do some research on it. So he pulled out his laptop, and began his search for the infamous mothman.

 

\---

 

It was around eleven that night when Dean was woken up by a loud voice from the speaker of the TV. He jerked off the pillow, eyes searching the room for what he first thought was an intruder. However he quickly realized that it was just the TV as he pushed himself up against the headboard on the bed. He rubbed at his eyes to clear the last of sleep out, his head throbbing slightly as his eyes found their way to the TV. The screen was so bright that it actually hurt his eyes a little to look at it.

On the screen there appeared to be a reporter who was standing outside a house that looked to be local. The reporter was talking with someone who seemed to be shaken up as she spoke into the mic held out to her. His eyes strayed to the bottom of the screen where a row of text sat about what was being covered, and he was shocked to find what was there.

**Shock, mothman sighted in local home.**

'' Hey Sammy?'' Dean looked over to the other bed, expecting to find his brother still awake. He was wrong, because his brother was fast asleep with his laptop still resting in his lap. The screen had gone dark by now, meaning that he'd been out for awhile now. He debated on letting him sleep for a moment, but then he decided against it. Sam needed to know, so he pushed off the bed, crossed the distance between them, and gently began to shake his brother awake.

'' Wake up Sammy.'' Dean said. Sam groaned under him, his eyes cracking open as he looked up at him.

'' Wha-... What is it Dean?'' Sam asked, pushing himself up against the headboard. He rubbed at his eyes to get the last of sleep out, then looked back up to where Dean was. '' What time is it?''

'' Take a look at the news.'' Dean said, stepping out of his eye shot with the TV. It took him a second to get his eyes clear, but when they were they grew wide at the sight of what was being covered.

'' It's been spotted again.'' Sam mumbled.

'' Yeah. Two sightings in the last two days. Something's going on here.'' Dean said, sitting back on his own bed.

'' So now we're pressed more to find it then before.'' Sam said, setting his laptop aside so it wouldn't fall off his lap.

'' Yep. First thing in the morning we're leaving for that museum.'' Dean said.

'' Dido.'' Sam mumbled.

The two watched as the news cast went on, wondering yet again just what this thing was that they were up against.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character that I mention at the end names Layla is not an actual person. If she is then its all coincidence because I needed to make up a character to make the ending work. Hope that you're enjoying, and leave a comment if you enjoy it.

The very next morning the brothers were up and heading for that museum that Sam had been told about.

They had to pass the statue of the mothman to get there, and for Dean to see it in person was a little unnerving. he just stared at it for a moment, looking over to Sam after a moment.

'' Dude, that's one freaky statue.'' Dean said.

'' Is it worse or better in person?'' Sam asked. Dean looked it up and down again.

'' Worse. Much, much worse.'' Dean said. He quickly looked away from the statue. '' Come on, lets get this over with already Sammy.'' Dean said, walking towards the museum.

'' Right.''

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjoiL790ejRAhWISiYKHZpGCzcQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.mothmanmuseum.com%2Fmothman-museum.html&psig=AFQjCNGNU-jX-BtGRZ8u8amqpOh4Xp6pNA&ust=1485823436300258)

When the two stepped inside the museums front doors, they felt as if they were thrown into a world of strange. The entire place was filled with different types of statues, framed photos and news articles, and what appeared to be some sort of mannequin dressed in a black suit.

'' Whoa... OK, this is weirder then the damn statue.'' Dean said.

'' For sure.'' Sam added. They walked further in, running across a man sized statue of the creature that resembled what they'd seen a little better then the statue outside did. They began to walk past it, and encountered a young man dressed in a t-shirt that had a sketch of the creature on the front.

'' Hello, and welcome to the one and only mothman museum. Here you'll find all sorts of items related to the sightings of the creature back in the 1960's including the tragedy of the Silver Bridge, and the so called sightings of the men in black who were after said creature.'' He said. '' How can I help you?'' He asked.

'' We just want to take a look around if that's alright.'' Dean said.

'' Alright then, let me know if you need anything, and if you would like we've got a deal on our t-shirts in the gift shop.'' He said, motioning to the one he was currently wearing. '' Buy one get one free.'' He added.

'' No thanks.'' Sam said as politely as he could. '' We just want to take a look around. We were a little curious after last nights sighting.''

'' So you heard of it to.'' He said. '' I heard that she wasn't the only one who saw it. There's a rumor that some people passing through crashed after seeing it.'' Sam gave Dean a quick look, but then turned back to the young man. '' Sounds creepy doesn't it?''

'' Yeah, just a little bit.'' Sam said. The young man finally turned to take his leave, letting the brothers to take a look around the museum on their own. Some of the stuff that they found just seemed ridiculous to them. Most of the stuff appeared to be statues of the creature, all of them looking different from the last. Then there were the few mannequins that were standing wearing black suits. Sam had noted that above one of them rested a small statue of the creature that appeared to be flying above them.

'' Creepy.'' Sam mumbled, stepping away from it to approach a display case that was nearby. Many news paper clippings rested inside depicting some of the sightings. Like the information he'd found before, most of the clippings explained that the creature had been seen the most in the TNT area just outside of town, the same place that they'd been held at gunpoint when looking around. There appeared to be some actual police reports inside another display case that Dean was looking at, but he couldn't make out half of the stuff that the papers actually said. The handwriting was so loopy and what not that it would put some of their fathers own writing to shame.

Dean took a closer look at another nearby display case, and one of the photo's caught his eyes.

'' Hey Sammy, you should get a look at this.'' Dean said, motioning for his brother to come over. Sam approached him after a moment.

'' What is it?'' Sam asked.

'' This was the silver bridge right?'' Dean asked, pointing to the photo of the bridge on the day that it collapsed. It was labeled as being taken just a few minutes before the bridge collapsed into the water below.

'' Yeah, at least I think it is.'' Sam said. '' Why?''

'' Take a look at this.'' Dean said, pointing to something that was resting in the photo. Sam bent over to take a closer look, and was shocked at what was there. There was something hanging off the edge of the bridge, and it looked very similar to what they'd seen the other night.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjjxc7D3OjRAhWIPiYKHe3HCiIQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fdedalus4%2Fmothman%2F&bvm=bv.145822982,d.eWE&psig=AFQjCNHipeetGE1neA44-CtjRIZsfKB4IA&ust=1485826230018709)

'' Sammy, this thing was present when it collapsed.'' Dean said.

'' No doubt about it.'' Sam said. '' So what the hell is this thing then... I haven't found any reports that this thing attacked people, or that it could've deliberately took out the bridge..... God, what the hell is this thing?'' Sam mumbled, a hand running back through his hair.

'' We've got some more research to do Sammy.'' Dean said. '' Let's head back to the motel. Maybe there's something we can find online.''

'' Maybe, but I've searched almost anything I can already find Dean. There's not much more that we'll find that we haven't already seen.'' Sam said as they began to walk back towards the door.

'' Maybe. It's worth a shot.'' Dean said, opening the door as a small bell went off.

'' Have a great day!'' The young man from before shouted as they stepped out onto the street.

 

\---

 

Hours later, Sam was nose deep in an old news article reading about the first sighting of the mothman while Dean was checking up on the most recent sighting from the night before. It appeared that there had been a picture that was taken, and it was pretty convincing considering that it looked just like the other pictures and statues that they'd seen. But it still didn't help them solve what this creature could be.

Sam scrolled through the news article more and more, reading over what appeared to be a witnesses statement. They said that when they first saw it the creature had chased after them in their car. They said they weren't sure how far they'd driven, but it did state that they'd gone right to the police after, thus starting the legend of the mothman.

He scrolled through some more of them, and found something that he thought as strange only for the fact that this he hadn't ever noticed before.

'' Dean, I may have something here.'' Sam said.

'' What did you find?'' Sam asked.

'' A witnesses report that was never put on the news.'' Sam said. That peeked Dean's attention, and he twisted on the bed to face Sam.

'' Alright, you've got my attention Sammy. What is it?'' Dean asked.

'' One of the last sightings before the collapse of the silver bridge, by a young girl named Layla Holmes, was reported as fake. However, she swears up and down here that it was real.'' Sam said.

'' So what do you think?'' Dean asked.

'' I think that its real.'' Sam said. '' She's swearing that her stories true.''

'' What's her story?'' Dean asked.

'' Apparently, when she was little, she'd seen the creature flying over her house while a pair of people wearing black suits watched her house. She states that the men came up to the door when the creature left, and told her not to report the creature. She went against their words and told people, but they wouldn't believe her because not one of her neighbors had seen the creature.'' Sam explained. '' But what I don't get is the men in black stories. Who are these guys in this whole story?'' Sam mumbled.

'' Could be other hunters.'' Dean suggested. '' Remember, they've been around for longer then you think. Could be possible that at the time it was how they ran.''

'' Maybe.''

'' So, is this Layla girl still in town or what?'' Dean asked.

'' Let me take a look.'' It took Sam about ten minutes, but he was able to track down her address. '' Bingo. She's living in a local apartment complex. It's not to far from here.'' Sam said.

'' We may want to go have a talk with her then.'' Dean said. '' It may prove to be of some help.''

'' I can do that.'' Sam said.

'' What, no way dude, you're way to awkward around girls.'' Dean said, throwing a glance towards his brother.

'' I'll be fine. Don't forget, you've still got a concussion Dean, so you still need to rest.'' Sam said. '' I'll go over later, maybe we can dig up something else about the mothman in that time.'' Sam said.

'' Ok then.... The hours for the museum go until five. When you head over to get it on-''

'' Dean.'' Sam warned.

'' Fine, to talk with Layla, I'll head back over and ask that kid about what he knows about the mothman. He may know more then he's letting on.'' Dean said.

'' Alright then. Just don't get yourself into trouble.'' Sam warned.

'' Same to you Sammy, and don't do something stupid.'' He said.

'' I should be saying that to you.'' Sam said back.

'' Shut up.'' Dean grumbled, turning back to face the TV. Sam just snickered, turning back to is laptop to search for anything else about the mothman.


	6. Chapter 6

The apartment building stood taller then Sam had thought it to be as he stood outside the front doors.

For the last two hours, he and Dean had been searching for anything else on the mothman, but they still came up with the same information hat they already had. So four finally rolled around the brothers set out for their destinations.

Sam had been smart enough to check what apartment she was staying in, finding that she was staying on the second floor in room 204. It wasn't hard to get inside, thankful this building didn't have regulations about visitors. He found the room after a few minutes, and seriously hoped that Layla was actually inside. He gave a heavy knock to the door and waited for a response.

He got one after a moment when the door opened to reveal a lady who was in her fifties on the other side. She had to look up to see Sam.

'' Can I help you young man?'' She asked.

'' Yeah, I wanted to ask you about something that I read online about you seeing the mothman when you were a child.'' Sam watched for a reaction, but didn't get one. She just stared up at him for a few moments, then stepped back.

'' I can tell you all that I know. Something tells me that there's more behind what you're asking me.'' She said, holding the door open to let Sam inside.

'' Thank you.'' Sam said, stepping into the apartment. It was smaller then Sam had thought it to be, but was nice. '' You have a lovely home.'' Sam commented.

'' Thank you.'' She said, walking in front of Sam. '' We can sit in the living room to talk. Follow me.'' She led Sam through the small apartment, and into a small room with a couch, another chair, and a TV set which sat across the room.

'' What is it that you would like to know?'' Layla asked, taking a seat in the chair. She motioned to the couch, which Sam approached to take a seat.

'' Well, I was wanting to know just what it was that you saw on that day.'' Sam said. '' I read the report, but I thought it would be better to hear it from the person who actually saw it.'' He stated.

'' You sure you want to know. Most who hear my story believe that I'm crazy.'' Layla said.

'' Trust me, I'm not most people.'' Sam said.

'' That's what I thought.'' Layla glanced over to the window against the far wall, taking in a deep breath. '' It was almost fifty years ago now.'' She mumbled.

'' I was at home alone that day, like I had been in the past when my dad was late from work and my mom had to take off. So I was playing at home by myself while waiting for my dad to get home. I had thought that I heard his car out front, so I looked out the window to see if it was him. I was proven wring when I saw a black mass pass over the window and take off into the sky. I can't remember exactly what it looked like, but I do remember that it was rather large, and had these red eyes that almost glowed when I saw them. The thing was flying above my house, circling as if it was trying to draw something in. I wasn't quite sure what it was trying to do, but after about five minutes of this it took off into the trees that were outside my house. That's when I noticed two men watching it from the edge of my property. They'd seen me in the window, and were approaching my house. I was a little nervous about them, but when they got to my front door they knocked and said that they needed to talk. Wanting to be a polite person, I opened the door.

'' When I let them in they asked me what it was that I'd seen, and I told them exactly what I told you. When I did they both got strange looks on their faces, then told me never to mention it to a living soul. I tried to keep silent, but after so long I was unable to. I ended up telling my parents, who told the police, and then my story was put online.'' Layla explained. '' I thought I was just crazy, but as I grew up, and read into all the other events that took place.... there was no denying what happened to me. I was a witness to the mothman.'' She said.

'' These men that you said talked to you, did they ever say what they were?'' Sam asked.

'' No, but I do believe I overheard the say something about hunting maybe. I was so little, its hard to remember what it was that I heard.'' Layla admitted. '' So... Why did you want to know this?'' Layla asked.

'' Well... I guess you could say that I've had my own experience with the mothman.'' Sam said.

'' You actually saw it?'' She asked.

'' Yeah. My brother and I ran into it while driving into town, and then we ended up in a car accident. We got a little curious about it, so we've been asking around.'' Sam said, hoping that she'd believe it. Most of it was true, but he wasn't going to tell why it was that he was saying it.

'' It seems that you've got more to this story then you're telling me.'' Layla said. '' But who am I to ask? I'm just an old women who's got stories to tell.'' She said. '' I hope that I was able to give you some insight on what you're doing young man.'' She said.

'' You did. Thank you for telling me.'' Sam said. He went to stand to take his leave, but stopped when something caught him off guard. It smelled like something was burning, and the smell was strong.

'' Is there something wrong?'' Layla asked.

'' Ma'am, do you have something burning in here?'' Sam asked, looking over to her.

'' No, why do you ask?'' Sam looked around the apartment for the source of the burning, but was unable to find anything. However, he got his answer as to what it was after a shuddering that couldn't be compared to that of an earthquake took hold of the building. Sam stumbled where he stood, and the building shook even more as the burning smell grew stronger as what appeared to be smoke began to full the room.

'' What's going on?'' Lyla asked, standing from where she was standing.

'' An explosion.'' Sam whispered.

'' What?''

'' That was an explosion. We've gotta-'' Sam never finished as a second shuddering took hold of the building, and the floor beneath them seemed to fall away as the room filled with smoke.

 

\---

 

Dean walked into the mothman museum just as another family was walking out. He didn't get how it was a family of all people would enjoy going to a place like this, but then again this town wasn't completely normal to him in the first place. The second he walked in he ran into the same boy who had talked to them this morning.

'' Hello again sir. Welcome back to the mothman museum. What would you like to know?'' He asked.

'' I need to ask you a few questions about something I read about that I didn't find here.'' Dean said.

'' Ask away.'' He said.

'' alright then. I read something about people trying to figure out exactly what the mothman could be, and one of them mentioned that it could be some kind of devastation bringer.'' Dean said. '' I was wondering if you thought that was true or not.''

'' Well.'' The boy began to look around the room for a moment, a little worried as if he thought someone would hear them. '' I do believe that there's more to this thing then meets the eye.'' He stated.

'' Like?''

'' Well, those men in black, they talked to my grandfather. He was one of the first people to see the mothman. They told him that the mothman wasn't a potential danger, but if seen it could mean danger.'' He said.

'' You mean like an omen or something.''

'' Exactly. I always thought that was what it was after finding the photo of the mothman on the silver bridge right before it collapsed. Most people don't believe that, but I do, and so does my family..... Is this what you wanted to know sir?'' He asked.

'' Trust me, you told me exactly what I wanted to here.'' Dean said. '' Thanks.''

'' You're welcome. It's nice to hear that someone actually believes me for once.'' He said. Dean turned to take his leave, but stopped in his tracks when his eyes caught sight of a TV that was set on the local news channel behind the counter that lead into the gift shop. There appeared to be a story being covered on a building that was in town. There was smoke and fire pouring out of one side of it, and smoke was billowing out of the other windows.

'' Whoa. What the hell did that?'' The boy mumbled, walking over to the TV. He turned up the volume to be able to hear, and immediately they were bombarded by flustered people talking as the cameras covered the building. Dean watched for a moment, his eyes drifting away when he heard sirens outside. He looked to the door, and saw a fire truck turning down the road towards the building. Dean got a sinking feeling in his stomach as he looked back to the screen. He heard someone mention the name of the building, and the sinking feeling was made real. '' That buildings just down the street from here.'' The boy said.

'' Sammy.'' Dean mumbled.

'' Who?'' The boy asked, looking over to Dean.

'' My brother, Sammy. He was over there. He was inside.'' Dean turned to the door, and was running out before he heard the boys shouts to stop. Sam was inside that building now with that girl he'd been talking about. If he was still inside.... He couldn't still be inside, he had to be OK, he just had to be.

'' Dammit Sammy, you better not be inside that building.'' Dean cursed, running to where he'd left the car after he'd dropped his brother off.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean's heart sunk as he looked up at the burning building before him.

The entire building was up in flames, smoke billowing from anywhere it could escape as flames licked there way out the windows. He could see all sorts of people running around to find family members who were either being treated by the paramedics. Some were running to get help for a few people who had just stumbled out of the building. However, none of the people he was seeing was the person that he was looking for.

Sam.

He couldn't see Sam anywhere. He was just gone. Something told Dean that maybe he was already out of the building, but his gut told him different. He hadn't even been gone for long, meaning that what ever had happened had happened shortly after he'd dropped him off. More people poured out of the building after a moment followed by some firefighters, but yet again none of them were Sam. Before he knew it he was stumbling his way towards the building, everything around him falling silent as he tried to search for his brother.

'' Sammy.'' Dean called out, his own voce sounding strange to him as he looked around for his brother. '' Sammy, where are you.'' He yelled, searching for Sam.

'' Sir, you have to step back, you can't go in there!'' Someone shouted. Dean didn't listen, still stepping towards the building. Sam was still inside. '' Sir! Get back!'' He felt someone grab his shoulder, and spun him around. The man was a firefighter wearing soot covered gear.

'' My brothers inside!'' Dean shouted, pulling out of the mans grasp. '' He was in there!'' He heard what sounded like windows bursting out, and felt the hold on his shoulder grow tighter as the firefighter forced him to the ground. Glass rained down on them all, scattering across the lawn in front of the complex as people ran for cover. Dean's eyes strayed to the building as the glass finished falling, and his eyes caught sight of two firefighters running out the door with another group of three people.

Two of them were a man and a women, both holding each others hands as they ran for the safety of the outside. The third figure was being carried between the firefighters, and they were shouting for help as they stumbled down the three steps to set the person in the grass bellow. Dean pushed up from the ground, and was running towards the person before he could stop himself.

He knew only one person who would needed two people to carry them.

'' Sammy!'' Dean ran to his brothers still form, falling to his knees beside him. He ignored how the glass there dug into his knees, bending over his form to get a good look at him. Neither one of the firefighters stopped him, to preoccupied to find a paramedic to take a look at him. '' Sammy... Hey, Sammy, can you hear me?''

Sam's eyes were closed, but he could hear him wheezing as a rattling cough made its way out. The coughing didn't stop, and the wheezing got worse as he tried to look towards Dean.

'' D-De..... Dean...''

'' Yeah Sammy, its me man. I'm here.'' Dean said. Sam was still wheezing, worse now then before. He had severe smoke inhalation, and Dean knew as well as Sam that the only way to fix that was to get him more oxygen and some proper medical care. '' What the hell happened Sammy?''

'' Dean..... Explosion.'' Sam coughed harsher, trying desperately to sit up. Dean pushed him back down before he could make it half way. '' Don't know why.'' He said before falling into another coughing fit. Dean took quick stock of all of Sam's injuries. He was burned up his right arm, stretching from his wrist to his shoulder where it ran across his back. He was barely breathing on his own, but was able to manage at the moment. Aside from that, he didn't appear to be as bad off as it could've been. The burns would heal, but he wasn't sure if they would scar or not.

'' Please, step aside, let me work.'' Dean was pulled back by one of the paramedics who immediately strapped an oxygen mask to his brothers face. Sam's coughing began to slow immediately , and his eyes strayed over to Dean as he sat back to let them work. He reached out to his brother past the paramedics, and Dean didn't waste a second in reaching out to him to let him know that he wasn't alone. Sam's head fell to the side as the paramedics began to move a stretcher in to take him. Dean glanced away from his brother for just a split second, and saw something streak across the sky.

[](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwju0s-4kOvRAhVI7iYKHRwEBUoQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Ffangasmthebook.wordpress.com%2F2016%2F04%2F01%2Fsliced-diced-and-cut-to-pieces-fandom-that-is-supernatural-red-meat%2F&psig=AFQjCNGRP2iwWYTaukbqwiplhdYWty4QaQ&ust=1485908355253495) [](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwj_rIP5kOvRAhXLZiYKHZr6CNQQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fbloody-disgusting.com%2Fnews%2F3415438%2Fwest-virginia-man-believes-photographed-mothman-50-years-first-sighting%2F&bvm=bv.145822982,d.eWE&psig=AFQjCNFBknZL3IDJ_KFGp2yBV8YYjJ2HFw&ust=1485909052929976)

It was gone before he could realize it, and when it was his attention was drawn right back to Sam who was being pulled out of his grasp to be loaded onto the stretcher. He was grasping at nothing but air, searching for his brother that he couldn't find.

'' Dean.... Don't leave.'' Sam wheezed out.

'' I'm not going anywhere Sammy.'' Dean said, following the paramedics back to the ambulance they were rushing him towards. Sam was loaded in, and even with the already cramped space they let him ride along with Sam. He sat right beside his brother, never leaving his side until they reached the hospital.

 

\---

 

'' So Layla's dead?''

'' Yeah.'' Sam answered, looking over to Dean from the bed he was laying in. There was still an oxygen mask on his face, and his body was still covered with soot in area's but he was breathing much better then he was. The burns had been checked out, and the doctors had determined that they wouldn't scar, but they were going to be painful for the next week or two. '' She fell through the floor with me when the second explosion went off. I guess I got out lucky because it had to be right under us.'' Sam said.

'' Damn.... That sucks.'' Dean mumbled. His eyes strayed to where the doctors had a news station playing on one of the computer screens that would normally be out of use. Everyone who was sitting with loved ones was watching it, including the Winchesters. There was coverage both about the explosion, and about the mothman which Dean knew he'd spotted flying away from the scene.

'' Does it say what caused the explosion?'' Sam asked, unable to see the screen from the way he was laying on the bed.

'' No. Its just covering stories coming in from the area.'' Dean said. '' I wouldn't put it against something just going up in flames. Could've been a gas stove exploded or something.'' He suggested.

'' It wasn't that Dean.'' Sam said. '' I know the difference. What ever caused that was strong enough to take out the floor I was standing on. It wasn't a gas explosion.''

'' Alright then. So what could it have been then?'' Dean asked, looking back to Sam. He had a strange look on his face, and then Dean seemed to understand what it was he was saying. '' No way. There's no possible way it was that old creep. We would've seen him if it was him.'' Dean said.

'' You never know Dean. He could've been staying in the building, and set the bombs off to prove some sort of point.'' Sam said. '' Could explain why we were held at gun point when in the TNT area.''

'' Maybe, but we won't know for sure until they do.'' Dean said. '' Now stop talking. The doctor said that you shouldn't be.'' Dean said.

'' Jerk.'' Sam mumbled, letting his eyes close. He couldn't deny that his lungs were still burning.

'' Bitch.'' Dean said back, turning to watch the news broadcast until the doctors came back with either good or bad news. He sat there for at least a half hour, and around that time a breaking news article popped up. The article flashed a photo of an old man, and under it read text that proved Sam's point. For that was the same man that had held them at gunpoint back in the TNT area.

**Man responsible for local bombing: local's stunned for his reasoning.**

Bellow that read some other text that apparently repeated a note that had been left in the mans P.O. box.

_**People don't understand that this creature isn't the cause of disaster. I will show them myself.** _

'' Dude. You're one bucket of crazy old man.'' Dean mumbled, watching the last of the news cast. Dean was happy to read that the man perished in the building, but sadly he perished with about twenty other people. Sam could've easily been one of those other people given how close he said he was to the second blast, but here he was. Sure he was burnt, and was still having some trouble breathing, but he was alive. They didn't have anywhere to be for the rest of the week, and Dean was going to make sure that Sammy rested for that duration. Just like Sam was taking care of him after the car crash, now it was his turn to do the same. It was what big brothers are for.

He glanced back to Sam when the news cast was over, and found that his brother was asleep. His breathing was uneven, but he was clearly breathing ten times better then when he'd come out of that building.

'' We're going to be OK Sammy.'' Dean said. '' We're going to be just fine.''

 

\---

 

The end of the week rolled around faster then it seemed for the brothers.

'' Got my car back. You ready to hit the road?'' Dean asked, stepping into the room while swinging the impala keys on one finger. Sam glanced up to him from where he was sitting on the bed. His right arm was still wrapped up to protect the burns until they were healed, but Sam would admit that they were getting more annoying than anything. He was ready to tear them off, but Dean wouldn't allow him to do that.

'' Ready as I'll ever be. Where are we heading?'' Sam asked as he stood from the bed to grab his things. Dean beat him there, grabbing his duffel before he could. Sam just gave his brother a look. '' I can carry my own bag Dean. I'm not out of commission.'' Sam stated, scooping up his laptop before Dean could grab it to.

'' Well from what I can see you've still got some major healing to do there on your arm.'' Dean said, turning back towards the door to walk out. '' And to answer your first question, I thought we could head up to see Ashley and Thomas before heading back to the bunker.'' Dean said. '' We haven't made a stop in Fairmont in awhile. I bet it will be fun to see them.''

'' You sure about that?'' Sam asked. '' There's other hunts we need to take care of.'' He pointed out.

'' Not from what I've seen. The radars pretty quiet from what I've seen. It won't kill us to take a few more days.'' Dean said. He walked out to the impala, and threw their bags into the trunk. Sam set his laptop inside, then walked around to the passenger seat. Dean fell into the drivers seat a moment later, and was soon backing out of the motel parking lot. He pulled out onto the road, and both brothers couldn't help but glance over as they passed the statue of the mothman that rested just a few feet away on the side of the road.

'' Hey Dean?'' Sam asked.

'' Yeah?''

'' Did you ever figure out what the mothman was?'' Dean asked.

'' Well, not exactly.'' Dean said. '' When I talked to the boy at the museum, he said that he believed it was an omen kind of like a black dog or something. He said that his family had seen it on the day of the silver bridge collapse, and they believed that it was trying to warn them about what was going to happen. So I chalked it up to the creature being an omen, considering I saw it just before you were whisked away.'' Dean said.

'' What?''

'' Yeah, I saw it take off into the sky just as they were packing you up to run off.'' Dean said. '' That sort of sealed the deal for me. So what did Layla say to you?''

'' She told me about the entire thing that I'd read online, but I was able to figure out that those men in the suits were actually hunters. They must've been going after the thing like we were.'' Sam said.

'' Well there's nothing else that we can do, so lets just leave this one to the locals. Lets get out of here.'' Dean said.

'' Yeah.'' Sam watching as the sign indicating that they were leaving Point Pleasant passed outside the window. When it was gone he relaxed into the seat, careful not to lay on his arm in fear of hurting the healing skin any further. The car roared over the mountain roads as it raced for the highway that would take them north.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. I hope tat you all liked the story. If you want to check out any of my other works I have plenty others posted on my page, ad more are on the way. Thank you for reading, and comments are appreciated.


End file.
